Generally, a vehicle is provided with, for example, a side mirror as a device disposed outside a vehicle body and shows the rear side of the vehicle (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as a “vehicular exterior rear view device”). In addition, there is known a conventional technology in which a side turn signal lamp is mounted on a side mirror (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-250290).